Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system and an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile display system and a mobile display device.
Description of Related Art
With advances in electronic technology, mobile display devices, such as tablet computers and mobile phones, are widely used in our daily lives.
A typical mobile display device includes a battery and a display screen. The display screen is configured to display an image by using the power provided by the battery, so that a user can control the device according to the image. In some applications, the mobile display device can display an additional image by an external display screen to provide additional information. However, with such configurations including an external display screen, the power of the battery of the mobile device will be exhausted rapidly.